Before The Battle
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: What did happen on Deep Space Nine before Sisko sent Worf and the Defiant to engage the Borg in the movie First Contact?


_I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. But if I did, I'd be rich………_

_I was thinking of this idea of what would it be like when Captain Sisko and the others found out about the Borg right before the events in Star Trek First Contact, and how they would react to the situation. Enjoy!!!!!!_

Captain Benjamin Sisko, the commander for the Bajoran built space station Deep Space Nine, was on the second level of the promenade, walking causally down early in the morning.

It had been unusually slow for a good few weeks for him and his crew, which is something out of the ordinary. There was still the on going threat with the Klingons, the little skirmishes they would have with Federation starships and outposts. Sisko could never quite understand why people would continue to attack the enemy, even though the Klingons were very much into talks with the Federation Council about trying to end the war. Hell, Sisko wasn't sure if the Klingons were really there enemy. It wasn't like how things were with the Federation and Klingons almost one-hundred years ago during the era of Captain Kirk and company, where the Klingons and Federation were still at war with each other.

Then there was the Dominion on the other side of the wormhole. But the funniest of things had occurred, the Dominion threat had ceased to exist, at least for several months. Infact, there had been as little as a peep from them. But Sisko realized this so called game of keeping quiet would not last for long. He could feel something was going to come forth and present itself from the Dominion. It was only a matter of time.

Ben Sisko continued to walk on the upper level of the promenade. He walked passed a Bajoran couple, who greeted him as "Emissary". At the beginning of his career at the space station, Ben didn't know what to expect with the whole emissary business. He was uncomfortable the Bajorans were regarding him as a religious figure. He didn't know anything about the Bajoran religion at the time, but took it upon himself to get acquainted with what exactly an emissary is in regards to the Bajoran people. Now Ben was more at ease with the Bajorans referring to him as their emissary.

Ben stopped at one of the windows to look at into space. The vast amount of wonders that laid out there fascinated the captain.

"Hey dad!"

Ben turned around to be greeted by his son, Jake Sisko. He gave the boy a hug, like he always does, and addressed his attention to the young Sisko. "What can I do for you Jake?"

Jake was carrying a padd with him, tapping it on his left hand. "Well I'm trying to figure out this story idea and wanted to run it by you to see if you like it or not."

Ben Sisko nodded. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." He smiled at his son.

Jake breathed a little and decided to go up to the plate. "Here's the thing, I'm thinking this story of more of a psychological deal where this man, who was a teacher at the time with a wife and three kids, somehow goes mad after staying after school one day and exposing himself to some sort of chemical. He then starts to run havoc throughout the town and thinks people are talking to him, hearing voices and all."

Ben nodded as he continued to listen to his son.

"He gets captured and is sent into an institution where the doctors find nothing wrong with him. He then has to go through therapy and rebuild his life to where it was before he started to go crazy," Jake finished. "What do you think?"

Ben tried to find the best words possible to give his son the bad news. It wasn't the sharpest of stories his son has told him. "Well son, I….I……"

Jake knew his father was hesitating to give him the answer. This was a bad sign. "Well come on dad, just give it to me."

Fine, no more trying to beat around the bush. "It wasn't that good Jake-o."

Jake was about to say something before his father continued.

"Look, I'm sure you have other ideas in that creative mind of yours, but this wasn't that good."

Jake nodded in understanding. He guessed it wasn't that good of a story after all. "Well I guess I struck out, huh?"

Ben smiled at the boy. "More like a curve ball that you fell for. You'll get it, just keep……"

But before Ben could finish his sentence, the com channel interrupted him.

"Kira to Sisko."

Ben tapped his com badge. "Go ahead Major."

"Captain Starfleet has just sent a priority one message to you," Kira's voice said. "They said a colony on Ivor Prime was destroyed this morning."

Jake looked at his father. Both Siskos were puzzled.

"Do they know who, Major?" Ben queried

"Yes sir, I'm afraid it was the Borg," Kira's said, her voice seemed to be as distant as the next galaxy over.

Damn, a hell of a time for the Borg to show up, with the Federation's defenses grappling with the Klingons and the onset of an invasion by the Dominion.

"Understood Major. I'm heading up there right now," Ben said. He tapped his com badge and turned to his son.

"The Borg, even worse than the Dominion," Jake said, still trying to get a handle of the events that were now transpiring.

"Listen, you worry about that story, and I'll worry about the Borg," Ben smiled at his son.

Jake smiled back at his father. He knew his father was trying to ease him, and to also move the subject to something else, other than the Borg.

Jake watched his father walk off as departed for his quarters to think of a better idea to use for his next story.

Captain Sisko entered from on of the turbolifts, the one next to the engineering stations, and was greeted by his first officer Major Kira Nerys, who was the only sol member of his senior staff to be in ops at the time.

Kira looked at her c.o. "Admiral Hayes wants to speak with you sir."

"Put him through to my office," Sisko said as he headed through the doors to get to his office.

Captain Sisko clicked on monitor and the admiral appeared before him.

"Captain, hope I didn't interrupt you."

"No sir you didn't," Sisko said in monotone. "But this, this incident did."

"I know, it caught me and everyone else back at headquarters surprised as well," the Admiral answered.

"How many people were at Ivor Prime?" Sisko asked.

"About twenty five thousand colonists, consisting of Humans, Bolians, Vulcans, a few Denobulans, and some Benzites."

Captain Sisko sighed. All those people were just wiped out. "Were they killed or…."

"Most likely assimilated by the Borg," Hayes finished Sisko's sentence.

The captain nearly couldn't breath as the information hit him hard in the stomach. Those people had no idea that their lives were going to end when they woke up.

Sisko looked back at Hayes. "Where are the Borg now?"

"Heading towards Earth. They'll be there in three days if we don't stop them," Hayes replied.

"When do I leave?" Sisko questioned, moving to the next logical step.

Sisko was sitting in the wardroom when his senior staff walked in from both sets of doors that took them to the corridors of the station.

Kira took her place on the first seat on the right side of Sisko, followed by Constable Odo, the station's chief of security, and lieutenant commander Jadzia Dax, the chief science officer for the station.

On Sisko's left side was lieutenant commander Worf, the stations strategic operations officer and first officer for the Defiant, followed by Chief Miles O'Brien, the stations chief engineer, and finally Doctor Julian Bashir, the chief medical officer.

The only officer to know besides Sisko was Kira, and the others were wondering what was going on.

The officers all looked at their captain, wondering what he had to say to them, why he called them in the wardroom earlier than usually for the staff.

Sisko began to speak. "I got contacted by Starfleet this morning, and we've run into a bit of a problem, well a big problem if it gets out of hand."

The officers continued to look on at Ben Sisko.

"This morning at zero seven hundred hours and twenty two minutes, the colony of Ivor Prime, which consisted of about twenty-five thousand colonists, died this morning," Sisko continued briefing them. "Their attacker, the Borg."

That alarmed everyone and sent them with worrying faces grappling in fear and concern. This wasn't supposed to happen, as the Borg coming here was the last thing anybody thought was going to happen.

"The most likely scenario is that the Borg assimilated the colonists. And now they're on a direct course for sector zero zero one, Earth," Sisko explained.

A grim loss of life took over the officers. They didn't want to hear it, nor believe it, but the Borg were reassuming their attack and their plans to conquer Earth.

Jadzia Dax was the first to speak up. "I can't believe of all the times, the Borg decided to show up here, right now."

"Captain, how many ships are heading for Earth?" Odo asked.

"One cube," Sisko informed Odo, and for the rest of the staff.

O'Brien snorted. "The Borg seem overconfident again, just sending one cube." He looked around the room.

"Starfleet has mobilized a fleet and they're heading to the Typhon sector to engage the Borg there," Sisko continued. "With any luck, Starfleet will either stop the Borg or delay their approach to Earth."

"Captain, has the Federation asked for the Klingons help yet?" Kira asked her commanding officer.

"No, just because right now both parties are in the middle of a war," Sisko sighed a little as he informed the Major. Obviously Benjamin wanted the Klingons to help out, which would probably end the war, but things didn't work out that way. "You can also count out the Federation asking for the Cardassian's help as well as support from the Romulans."

It was just the lonesome Federation battling the Borg, with all the other major powers in the Alpha and Beta quadrants taking a back seat and watching from the sidelines.

"Well, when do we leave?" Doctor Bashir asked.

"I'm afraid Admiral Hayes wants the majority of us to stay here on the station, incase of a Dominion attack."

That made the officers around the room upset and confused at Starfleet's strategy.

"You got to be kidding me, the Dominion?" Kira said, her attitude rising in the disbelief of just being on the station and not in the fight.

"Benjamin, we haven't had any problems from the Dominion in quite some time," Jadzia spoke up, her attitude matching that of Kira's. "They seem to be at ease with us for the moment."

"Then who's going to go?" O'Brien asked the captain.

"I have hand picked commander Worf here to take the Defiant and meet up with the fleet in the Typhon sector," answered Sisko.

All eyes turned their attention to their resident Klingon. Worf did not like all the attention he was receiving.

O'Brien turned his attention to his captain. "Captain, I must protest these orders. Surely to have one of the senior staff go and leave the rest of us behind is beyond belief."

Sisko listened and didn't say a word as he was letting his chief engineer speak.

"Look, let me go with Worf. Besides you, we're the only other two that have engaged the Borg before," O'Brien continued.

Captain Sisko looked at O'Brien and began to speak. "Normally I would agree with you on this issue Mr. O'Brien, but we have our orders, even if we don't like them."

"Funny, the Defiant was built to fight the Borg and all this time she's been fighting the Dominion and Klingons," Bashir said, changing the tone of the conversation. "Looks like she's going to get that fight she was designed for after all."

Sisko thought about that. It's true the Defiant was built to fight the Borg and had been battling the Klingons and Dominion. Now she's going to see what she can do against the enemy she was designed for.

"If there's nothing else, then I wish you Mr. Worf all the best. You'll depart within the hour," Sisko said. He looked at his officers. "Dismissed."

As the senior staff began to get up, Miles walked over to Worf. "Worf I would just like to say good luck, and try not to get my ship destroyed."

Worf was at a loss for words. "I can not guarantee that will happen."

O'Brien nodded. He also knew that there was a chance that the Defiant may not return. "I wish I was going. We could have made a helluva team."

"Now that I am certain of," Worf said as he smiled somewhat to the curly haired engineer.

The chief smiled and walked away, leaving Jadzia Dax to talk to Worf.

Dax looked at the Klingon. They had been going out for a few months and now she may not see him again. "Miles isn't the only one who wants to tag along for the fight either."

She smiled at Worf who looked at her, looking at her eyes.

"Just try not to get killed, okay?" She said. "There's still some Klingon exercises you haven't showed me yet."

"If it comes down between being assimilated and killing myself, I'll go for killing myself before I become a Borg drone," Worf answered. "But I'll try not to, since I did promise to show you some more Klingon exercises."

And with that Jadzia gave Worf a long kiss on the lips, hugged the Klingon, and walked out of the wardroom, leaving the captain with Worf.

Worf looked at Captain Sisko. "I'm assuming you have something else you wish to add to the conversation."

Sisko got up from his chair and walked over to the Klingon, smiling as he approached him. "What makes you think so?"

"Within a given time, I become accustomed to my fellow shipmates and their actions," Worf explained. "I became used to Captain Picard's and you're no different."

Sisko smiled. Pretty clever that Worf had deducted this line of reasoning over the years. "Alright, I guess I do have something else to say. Just don't get my ship all torn up."

"Don't you mean Chief O'Brien's ship?" Worf joked.

Sisko couldn't help but smile some more. "I mean, Chief O'Brien's ship. God knows the man spends more time repairing and installing new things on the Defiant than I do. It's like a second love for him I suppose."

"Like I said to Chief O'Brien, I can not guarantee. But I will try," Worf assured the captain.

Benjamin stuck his hand out, shook Worf's hand, and nodded for him to go.

Worf entered the Defiant bridge an hour later, ready to depart.

"Captain on the bridge," a young male human ensign said at the helm and operation station in front of the captain's chair.

Worf sat down in the "big chair", the term a lot of officers like to use in describing the command center seat. "As soon as Deep Space Nine has cleared us, prepare to set a course for the Typhon sector."

"Aye sir," the ensign at the helm said.

Worf sat back and thought about the battle at hand, not knowing what was going to happen to him, to the rest of the Defiant crew, or for that matter the Federation.


End file.
